1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to tracking electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a graphical user interface that interactively displays electronic device tracking data.
2. Background
Electronic devices such as computer servers, communications devices (e.g., network interface cards), disk drives, and the like are often housed within cabinets or racks of a building or a data center. The racks typically have a number of bays or slots, each or which may house one or more electronic devices. Typically, the racks are arranged side-by-side in rows. An example of a rack may be defined as an Electronic Industry Association (EIA) enclosure and typically includes a plurality of open bays.
Data centers may have hundreds of racks and thousands of electronic devices, many of which appear almost identical. Furthermore, the devices may be moved in the data center and electronic devices may be added or removed from the data center.
When an electronic device is moved or misplaced, finding it again is non-trivial. Also, properly locating an electronic device that needs replacement is non-trivial. For example, if a failing device needs replacement, it is critical that the correct device be located. Given the similarity of the devices, it is difficult to locate the correct device.